poison rocks meet
by allyzzapoisonninja
Summary: allyzza was an average criminal until cole ans sensei wu step into her life and save her from the perils of the street will she deny and die on the street or will cole turn his life and help her? read to see if allyzza wins against cole or if cole killed her during battle find out and read romance,battle,brokenfriendship


poison ninja burns

characters- allyzza-poison ninja purple suit with pink stripes on

cole rb-earth ninja ultiimate form w/rock katana

SENSEI WU

JAY

and yah those are like almost the only two people in this story so far

CHAPTER 1

when powers are forced to meet

a blonde haired blue eyed girl with a purse in heer hand ran through town after stealing the purse she was feeling proud she saw her home the forest and ran toward it suddenly a big rock wall came in front of her out of the ground and blocked her "didnt you learn your lesson?! she heard a familiar voice yell nope not at all going to jail more than 3 times didnt really help me either she muttered a black ninja slammed her down and pinned her the black ninja took his colorful katana out and was thinking bout getting rid of her once and for all but he felt her blue eyes burning through like acid "cole down dont hurt your new teamate!" he heard sensei yell he got off yes sensei he growled glared at the girl on the ground and flipped away im sorry cole already knew you were gonna join his team he wanted to test your limits i guess he wants to be your mentor the old man laughed and helped her up my name is sensei wu im here because it is your destiny to join my earth ninjas team he just won leadership yesterday poor kai you should have seen him after battle... sensei wu sighed so are you up to joining? he asked uh sure as longas i have a warm place to sleep and i can get away from this ugly place she growled sensei wu nodded and took her to the bounty where cole would hold the meeting

CHAPTER 2

allyzzas first battle

allyzza was on a huge flying ship the black ninja glared and put his hood on he inched toward her holding his katana out sensei wu came right on time and stoped him cole stop he demanded cole nodded and punched a punching bagi t exploded into dirt allyzza gulped cole glared and went into another room does he hate me? she said to herself nope he doesnt hes very aware and cautious about new guys he wont talk to new guys for a week or so before finally talking sensei wu said a borwn haired blue eyes blue ninja came out hey sensei have you seen nya we were supposed to go on our 1st date together at chez perei gosh oh no i forgot to buy flowers! he gasped then i need to get dressed for the date and then i gotta find her and and and and! he gasped gosh hes a talkalot isnt he? allyzza giggled yes most talkitive ninja on the ship jay most of us try to shut him up but he wont listen no wonder nya likes him... sensei said so when do i get to train? she snapped uh not sure when cole agrees he'll mentor you ill talk to him he needs to know your name first... sensei said and walked into the room where cole went into he came out a moment later with the blaack ninja he was frowning and growled when allyzza got near ok cole you agreed you were gonna mentor her so you guys get to know each other sensei said and walked away cole didnt say a word uhhh i heard your name was cole allyzza mutered yah so? cole snapped allyzza gulped gosh hes not a conversational guy isnt he? she whispered she felt his amber eyes burning into her soul it hurt alot she stepped back soo nice knowin yah bye! she said and turned around oh no we just got to the fun part he growled he grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her to the ground if you want me to mentor you you have to show me your strength flexibility reflexes and speed he growled runt he muttered she glared at him fine she whispered and tackled him they battled till night when allyzza beat him he got up and smiled your good to go! he laughed i didnt catch your name he said the names allyzza allyzza said cautious of why he turned nice all of a sudden you have a cool name for a twerp he said we rain tommorrow at dawn he said and walked away allyzza watched him leave and sighed tomorrow she whispered

OK SO THATS PART OF MY STORY ILL MAKE MORE SOON I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


End file.
